L'amour charnel
by Meika-San
Summary: {Projet Mille et une mains : Chapitre 5} Pour faire face au nouveau danger menaçant l'équipage, Sanji va devoir faire preuve de courage, mais surtout de créativité... Attention, Lime léger dans ce chapitre!


Hey, salut tout le monde :D Voici le nouveau chapitre, et je me dois de poser un léger warning, il y à du lime dans ce chapitre, mais rien de bien poussé, juste du sensuel -w- Eh ouais, si vous me connaissiez déjà, vous devriez aussi être au fait de mon amour inconditionnel pour le lemon xD Mais bon, j'ai du me contenir cette fois ci, mufu ;w;

Bon, à part ça, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture, et sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Fin du chapitre précédent<span>

_-Sanji! Regarde, Sanji! Là-bas!_

_Le blond se retourna, prêt à défendre sa belle, mais fut lui aussi parcouru par un frisson d'horreur. Devant eux se tenaient cinq rangées de Bisounours leur arrivant au niveau des cuisses, tous de grands sourires sur les lèvres et du regard pétillant de perversité …_

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le blond déglutis difficilement et se mit lentement à reculer. Il y avait facilement une bonne cinquantaine de ces petits oursons avançant vers eux en rangs serrés. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir une sincère terreur se dessiner dans les yeux noisettes de la navigatrice qui n'osait plus bouger, se contentant de fixer en tremblant la véritable armée qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-Vous ne pouvez plus nous échapper maintenant, ricana une voix cristalline.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font encore éveillés, ceux là? Demanda une autre.

-Aucune idée. Ils auraient mieux faits de s'empiffrer sagement!

.

Sanji recula de plus belle, se plaçant doucement mais sûrement devant Nami. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, alors que quelques rires mielleux s'envolaient du bataillon de Bisounours.

.

_« Comment me débarrasser d'eux? Ce sont, euh... Des ours? Et si je leur donnait du poisson? … Non, non, mauvaise idée. De toute façon, je doute qu'il y en aie dans le coin. Ce sont … Des fans. Oui, des fans de yaoi, vu la tête qu'ils ont en regardant les fesses de Luffy. C'est donc des Fangirls! Et comment se débarrasser d'une Fangirl? (*)… Oh, j'ai trouvé!_

_Pardonne-moi, Nami-chérie, mais ça me semble être la seule solution. Je ne peut pas laisser tes chastes yeux voir ça »_

_._

Le blond analysa la situation rapidement en balayant du regard la vaste salle de banquet rose, et dû finalement se résigner à mettre en application le plan qu'il venait tout juste d'échafauder. Il tourna résolument le dos à l'armée de Bisounours qui avançait toujours lentement vers eux et fit face à Nami. Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, battait furieusement de ces cils roux et semblait terrorisée à l'idée que les BNDG (Les BisouNours De Guerre, comme le clamait fièrement un drapeau rose criard porté par un des oursons en question) puisse la forcer à sauter sauvagement le blond ici même.

_« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais le faire … Enfoiré de Marimo, il me le paiera plus tard »_

_._

Sanji s'autorisa une seconde d'auto-encouragement, et en prenant la demoiselle par les épaules en s'excusant mentalement une millième fois, il la _poussa_ violemment dans la magnifique pièce montée.

Nami trébucha en arrière, un air vaguement hébété sur le visage avant que celui- ci ne soit recouvert de crème et de sucre. Affalée dans le gâteau, elle ouvrit la bouche -certainement pour faire savoir sa façon de penser au cuisinier- mais ses yeux devinrent vitreux et elle s'effondra un peu plus dans la pâte, assoupie comme le reste de l'équipage. Sanji haussa un sourcil.

.

_«Eh bien, c'était plus facile que ce que j'imaginais... Plus rapide aussi. J'espère que se retrouver dans une telle quantité de somnifère n'est pas dangereux pour elle.»_

_._

Il se retourna de nouveau, faisant désormais face au bataillon d'où s'échappaient des murmures surpris.

.

-Mais pourquoi il à fait ça, cet idiot? Ils étaient déjà en sous nombre, et il met K.O son amie volontairement?

-Oh, tu connais les pirates. Tous des brutes, en particulier avec les femmes.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. On va lui faire sa fête, à ce misogyne bas de gamme!

-Il fera moins le mâle dominant après que nos spécimens préférés lui soient passés dessus!

.

Sanji serra les dents et se força à sourire, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de remarques acerbes. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur la table de banquet derrière lui et croisa ses longues jambes.

.

_«Elles veulent du spectacle? Eh bien elle vont s'en prendre plein les yeux.»_

_._

-Bien, mesdemoiselles les, euh.. Oursonnes, maintenant que nous sommes seuls..., ronronna t-il en dénouant sa cravate d'une main experte. L'armée avait cessé d'avancer et le regardait curieusement.

-Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait vachement chaud dans ce manoir? On pourrait peut être ouvrir les fenêtres, ou...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et avec un joli sourire aux BNDG attentives fit glisser sa veste le long de ses bras, et la laissa tomber à terre.

.

_«J'espère vraiment ne pas me tromper, ou le Marimo se foutra de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...»_

_._

-Au même moment, dans les cachots-

-Atchoo!

-Tiens, quelqu'un parle de toi, sourit le chirurgien.

-Tu parles, j'ai juste attrapé froid dans cette saloperie de cage, grogna le Marimo en question.

-Oh, arrête de te plaindre une seconde, tu veux?

-Bien sur. C'est pas comme si on étais enfermés dans une prison depuis des jours avec aucun moyen de nous localiser ni de sortir, à nous baiser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!

-Tu as toujours eu l'art de dramatiser.

.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à répliquer d'une remarque acerbe lorsque la porte des prisons s'ouvrirent. Les deux éphèbes plissèrent les yeux sous la lumière soudaine, et ils virent un Bisounours jaune citron entrer dans les cachots et se diriger vers leur cage en titubant légèrement.

.

-Surveiller les prisonniers, qu'ils disaient... *hips!* j'ten foutrai moi, de la surveillance... bougonnait-elle, pas très fraîche.

.

Les pirates se concertèrent du regard, et Zoro ronchonna avec son tact et son charme habituel « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout complètement beurrée, celle-la? »

À leur grande surprise, la Bisounours leur répondit, alors que tout les soldats précédents n'avaient pas daigné hausser un sourcil à tout leurs cris virulents.

.

-Haha, toi l'humain avec les cheveux verts, je serait plus humble si j'étais toi! *hips!* Un de tes coéquipiers est en train de massacrer votre honneur de pirates dans la salle de banquet!

.

L'humain en question se redressa vivement sur son séant et le regretta immédiatement. Après quelques jurons d'usage, il demanda:

.

-Quoi? Quoi? Notre honneur de pirates? Un de mes coéquipiers? Ils sont ici?

-Ha! Ça pour être ici, ils font pas semblant! *blurp* L'un d'entre eux est en plein strip tease en ce moment même, gloussa t-elle, on en à profité pour distribuer des boissons, mais moi je dois rester ici à vous surveiller, pfff...

.

Zoro ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, pendant que Trafalgar se mordait la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

.

-Un … Strip tease? Répéta t-il bêtement, Tu veut dire que tout les Bisounours du manoir sont en train de se bourrer la gueule allègrement en matant... Hum, Luffy ou Franky certainement?

-Naaaaaaaaaaann, grogna paresseusement l'oursonne, si je me souviens bien, Luffy c'est le petit brun et *hips* Franky est le cyborg. Mais ils sont tout les deux endormis, comme le reste de l'équipage. Celui qui se désape à les cheveux blonds. Son nom commence par un S, je pense...

-Les cheveux... Blonds? Attends, tu parles de Sanji?

-C'est ça, Sanji! S'exclama t-elle, Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus... Et un cul à en baver, compléta rêveusement leur geôlière avec un large sourire.

.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Law, qui explosa d'un rire étouffé par sa main. Zoro, les yeux dans le vide, murmurait quelque chose comme «Mais qu'est ce qu'il à encore foutu, ct'abruti?»

Trafalgar finit par prendre en pitié le sabreur déconfit, et s'adressa à la jeune Bisounours.

.

-Dis moi, ma belle, il était si bon que ça pour se déshabiller?

Il reçut en réponse un vague «Tu m'étonnes» ensommeillé. Il poursuivit:

-Tu sais, on pourrait peut être t'aider à y retourner...

.

Cela eut pour mérite de faire rouvrir les yeux à leur geôlière. Elle se retourna partiellement sur sa chaise d'un air intéressé. «Ah oui?»

.

-Eh oui. Ta mission est de nous surveiller, non? Alors si on y va aussi, tu pourras nous surveiller de la bas!

.

Zoro tiqua. _«Mais ça va pas, non?»_ chuchota t-il furieusement. _«Hors de question que je voie ç-»_. Il fut stoppé par un regard meurtrier de Law. _«J'essaie de nous sortir de la, crétin, alors à moins que tu n'aie de meilleure idée, tu la ferme!»_

_._

Malheureusement, l'oursonne n'était pas assez dupe -ou assez bourrée- pour le croire.

.

-Et pourquoi vous voudriez aller la-bas, d'abord? Demanda t-elle avec méfiance.

-Ahem... Eh bien, toute cette expérience avec Zoro, à s'enculer allègrement à été une révélation! Nous sommes convertis, on est finalement gay! Pas vrai, Zoro?

-Hein? Non pas du t... Outch! J-Je veux dire oui, très gay même.

.

La Bisounours ouvrit de grands yeux roses.

.

-Pour de vrai?

-Bien sur, renchérit Law, et puis tu as déjà entendu Zoro dire le nom de Sanji, non? Quand il dort, ou après le sexe, il laisse ça échapper. Il est complètement amoureux, le pauvre.

.

''L'amoureux'' en question s'étrangla légèrement, mais un regard noir du chirurgien le convainquit de rester silencieux. Heureusement pour lui, l'obscurité des prisons cachait ses joues rougissant furieusement.

.

-C'est vrai que j'ai parfois entendu ça, lui accorda l'oursonne. Ça serait cruel de le laisser la alors que son amour se déshabille la haut... Bon, c'est d'accord, on y va!

.

Law envoya un regard triomphant au bretteur, qui se contenta de détourner les yeux d'un air contrarié alors que la clé de leur cage tournait dans la serrure.

.

.

-Au même moment, dans la salle de Banquet-

.

C'était la folie dans la grande pièce rose. Les Oursonnes trinquaient allègrement, en dévorant du regard Sanji qui venait de faire tomber la chemise. Une enceinte sortie de nulle part avait commencé à rugir ''Sexbomb'' de Tom Jones, et le blond s'occupait maintenant de défaire sa ceinture en balançant ses hanches en rythme. Il était grimpé sur la table, pour être sur que toute l'assistance puisse le voir, et il devait avouer que pour un homme qui n'avait jamais fait de Strip tease de sa vie, à part en stade d'ébriété très avancé, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Pour un peu, il se serait presque amusé.

.

_«Ne perds pas de vue le but. Tu es ici pour sauver les fesses de cet idiot de bretteur. Enfin, ce qu'il reste à sauver, vu ce que ces groupies ont du lui faire subir.»_

.

La boucle défaite, il fit glisser la ceinture hors de son pantalon en se mordant sensuellement les lèvres, provoquant quelques soupirs énamourés dans le public.

.

_«Ça fait quoi, trois jours qu'il est la? Attaché à se faire prendre... Hmm»_

_._

Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses abdominaux marqués, descendant vers son entrejambe érotiquement. Il passa deux doigts à l'intérieur du pantalon, faisant mine de le descendre mais se repris avec un sourire aguicheur en continua d'onduler des hanches en rythme.

.

_«Je me demande s'il à aimé... Peut être qu'il voudra recommencer?»_

_._

Ses doigts s'occupaient maintenant de défaire sa braguette, et il laissa son pantalon glisser sur ses longues jambes pâles.

Quelques sifflements fusèrent dans l'assistance.

-Wow, regarde ça!

-Eh ben, il est bien membré cet humain!

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est dans cet état?

-Il doit aimer qu'on le regarde, je suppose ~

.

_«Allez, j'y suis presque, encore un petit effor- Attends une seconde, comment ça ''dans cet état''?»_

_._

Un coup d'œil vers le bas confirma ses craintes, et il remonta vivement les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

_«C'est penser à l'autre abruti qui me fais ça?!»_

_._

Il remarqua finalement les regards interrogateurs du public ursidé autours de lui, et se débarrassa de son pantalon en l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin avec un sourire.

_«Prions pour que la tête de cactus ne l'apprenne jamais.»_

_._

En caleçon, il se retourna pour faire dos à l'assistance, et passa une main joueuse sur ses fesses. Derrière lui, un petit cri surpris se fit entendre, et quand il jeta un œil derrière lui, il eut finalement confirmation que son plan marchait.

_«Oui! Elle saigne du nez! J'y suis presque!»_

_._

Il écarta légèrement les jambes et se pencha pour ramasser sa cravate. Derrière lui, de nouvelles exclamations surprises se firent entendre. Il se redressa lentement, et fit mine de faire glisser son caleçon. D'autres signes de saignements nasaux se firent entendre, et un premier bruit de chute vint les accompagner.

.

Il se retourna finalement vers ses auditrices, et fit face à des visages aux joues écarlates ayant arrêtés de boire, parler, et sûrement pour certaines de respirer. Le seul bruit restant dans la salle étant l'enceinte rugissant des «_Sexbomb, sexbomb, oh you're a sexbomb_» à tue-tête. Il sourit de nouveau de toutes ses dents, et fit glisser ses mains sur son entrejambe sensuellement. Quelques oursonnes de plus, terrassées par un saignement de nez violent tombèrent à la renverse, complètement ignorées par le reste de la foule. Il n'en restait plus qu'une petite dizaine debout, complètement fascinées.

.

_«Ah, elles veulent du spectacle? Elles vont être servies.»_

_._

Une de ses mains écarta très légèrement le tissus, laissant passer sa jumelle à l'intérieur du caleçon et d'autres oursonnes tombèrent à la renverse. Plus que cinq.

.

Il fit glisser un peu plus le sous vêtement, se découvrant lentement. Plus que quatre. Son intimité tendue et rougie désormais complètement révélée, le caleçon dévala ses jambes finement musclées. Plus que trois. Il se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, et les mordit doucement. Plus que deux. Le blond effleura doucement son désir du bout des doigts. Plus qu'une.

.

-Eh voilà, ma demoiselle. Le show est fini, déclara t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

.

La dernière BNDG tomba à la renverse, et Sanji esquissa un sourire satisfait.

.

_«Bon, j'ai plus qu'à me rhabiller, et...»_

_._

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?!

.

Le cuisinier leva les yeux vers l'origine de la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop. La bas, dans l'encadrement de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés un peu plus tôt se trouvaient un Trafalgar au bord de la détresse respiratoire tellement il riait, avec à ses pieds une Bisounours jaune citron, foudroyée par un saignement de nez.

Et un Zoro complètement écarlate qui semblait absolument furieux.

.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>(*) Bien sûr, tout ceci est faux ! On ne peut pas se débarrasser d'une Fangirl -w-<p>

Mufu, voilà pour mon chapitre :) Apparemment, mon amie (avec qui je partage ce compte) serait partante pour écrire la suite, donc à part désistement de sa part, la suite est déjà réservée (.w.)

Fiouh, ça fait du bien d'avoir fini ça .w. J'espère que le Lime n'était pas trop prononcé pour les consignes xD J'ai peur que Law soit OOC, mais comme j'ai jamais été jusque là dans One piece, j'ai aucune idée d'à quoi son personnage peut ressembler au niveau du caractère -w- M'enfin, on verra x3

Laissez moi une review si le cœur vous en dit :D

.

Edit: Oups, j'avais complètement oublié le mot à inclure xD Le mot suivant sera donc... Coaptation :D Voui, j'aime emmerder les gens xD D'après Wikipedia, ça signifie ''Action pour deux surfaces de se faire face, de s'ajuster, de coïncider.'' Mufufu, je suis diabolique xD (Oh, et râlez pas, hein, à la base je voulais mettre Abergeage, qui d'après mon dico est un contrat primitif et première concession, que le seigneur faisait de son fonds à son premier emphytéote xD)

Review? .w.


End file.
